


Appetizer

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Date Night, Episode Related, M/M, Smut, implied polyamory, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Rhett said they were gonna have fun on their mexican date later. Gotta have an appetizer to start.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetad and a trash fire and im horrible at writing blow jobs. but i couldn't help but do it after rhett made that comment in last week's gem after their fancy dance. who knows, maybe dessert later?

“Let’s go on a date tonight!” 

Link nearly drops the plate in his hand at the sound of Rhett’s voice booming through the creative house. He wasn’t expected for another half hour, but Link’s happy he’s here all the same. Shaking his head, he picks up the plate and finishes washing it before grabbing the cereal bowl left out from breakfast. 

As he’s washing he hears two thuds—Rhett’s shoes hitting the floor—and then a whistle in the doorway that makes him grin. Link ignores the whistle and keeps washing, until a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Did you hear me?” Rhett asks and kisses his cheek. Link turns his head for a proper kiss instead, smiling when Rhett gives him a quick peck instead. 

“A date, hmm?” Link questions, as Rhett squeezes him once before letting go and leaning against the counter’s edge. “What kinda date? And isn’t it kind of last minute?” 

Rhett shrugs, saying, “A mexican date. And it is, but the girls have their movie night with the kids anyway.” He grins when Link raises a curious eyebrow. “That fancy place opened up in town last week, we can go there!” 

Link sighs and shrugs, knowing Rhett will get his way one way or another. And a date _does_ sound nice. They never get to go anywhere anymore, just the two of them, with no one else to tend to or split their attention between. He thinks it over for a second and places the last of the dishes on the drying rack, then nods. Rhett pumps a celebratory fist in the air and Link laughs. 

“What time?” Link asks, already whipping out his phone to text his wife. But before he can even get a new message started the phone is being plucked from his fingers and tossed to the countertop. “Hey—!”

“They already know we’re going out, no need,” Rhett grins and Link grumbles under his breath. “As for the time, we’ll get there when we get there.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Link starts to protest, only for Rhett to shush him with a swift kiss and a hand landing on his waist to pull him closer. For a second he forgets about the rising anxiety over not having a schedule, over being spontaneous for the first time in who knows how long, and it works. He gladly lets Rhett crowd him against the sink and kiss him harder. The hand on his waist tucks under the hem of his shirt, Rhett’s fingertips warm on his belly as he tries to lift the shirt higher.

Link groans and gently nudges Rhett away. “What time? You know I can’t accept _we’ll get there when we get there_.” Rhett rolls his eyes. 

“Link, we’re being spontaneous, just—“ Rhett shushes him again, leaving a path of soft kisses along Link’s mouth and jaw and down the column of his throat. “Just let me wine and dine you. Leave it all up to me, baby,” he murmurs, fingertips brushing along Link’s neck in an attempt to distract him.

But Link just nudges at Rhett again and expertly dips out of reach. “None of _this_ ,” he shimmies his hips slowly back and forth on his way through the kitchen towards the hallway, “until you tell me what time.” 

Rhett takes it as a challenge. He smirks, taking off after Link into the hallway and just barely grasping at his shirt sleeve before he ducks into the middle room, cackling wildly. Stepping into the room, Rhett reaches for Link only to have his hands slapped away and a finger wagged in his face. Link leans against the card table behind him, arms crossing over his chest. 

“Told you, none of this until you tell me when we’re going.” Heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes, Rhett drops his hands. Link looks him up and down, slowly, waiting for an answer. 

“Fine, if you must know, we’ll leave in a couple of hours,” Rhett starts, taking two big steps forward and crowding into Link’s space. He fingers the collar of Link’s shirt, thumb brushing across an exposed collarbone, ducks down for a teasing kiss. “Now, let me tell you about the appetizer I’m gonna have.” 

Before Link can say anything Rhett is on his knees and grasping at the button and zipper on his jeans, undoing both. Link sucks in a breath, a hand automatically falling to Rhett’s head and tangling in wild hair. His cock stirs in anticipation and warmth curls in his belly as Rhett pulls his jeans down past his hips and over his ass. 

“Appetizer, huh?” Link huffs out. He nudges forward and Rhett stills him with a firm grip on his hips, pinning him to the table so he can’t move. 

“Yeah, a real good appetizer. Big,” Rhett’s breath is warm on Link’s cock through the thin fabric of his briefs, making him twitch and moan softly. “ _Tasty_.” Rhett licks his lips as he looks up at Link. “Worth every penny.”

Link tightens his hold in Rhett’s hair and tips his head back slightly, watching the way his eyes darken and his pulse jumps in his neck. “Get on with it, then,” Link says and lets go of Rhett’s hair, hands curling around the edge of the card table. He sighs when Rhett finally jerks his underwear down and gets a hand around his dick. He feels himself stiffen in Rhett’s grip and precum bead at the tip. “Rhett, come on, we’ve got a date to get to.”

Rhett chuckles, breath ghosting over Link’s cockhead, murmuring, “So impatient. The restaurant isn’t going anywhere.” And then he’s wrapping his lips around Link and suckling lightly, tongueing the slit and making Link moan. He sinks down further, taking his time as he goes until he can’t take anymore. Link curses and watches Rhett’s head bob, thoroughly wetting him.

Rhett pulls back, dragging his tongue flat along the thick vein on the underside, then works his way back down. Moaning, Link can’t help but thread his fingers through Rhett’s hair again. The hand on his hip digs in hard, Rhett warning him _not too tight_. He gets a good rhythm going, gets a little sloppy with it the way Link likes until there’s spit rolling over his fingers and down Link’s balls. Despite the hold on his hip, Link jerks forward, muttering little quiet _yeah_ ’s and _oh_ ’s that only spur Rhett on more.

He sits back a bit, spit and precum glistening on his beard and mustache as he flashes a grin up at Link. Link huffs and bumps his cock against Rhett’s scruffy jawline, silently urging him to get back to it. Rhett _tsks_ at Link’s impatience and licks him from root to tip and plants both hands around the backs of Link’s thighs, holding him steady. More precum dribbles out, leaving a sticky trail along Rhett’s cheek. 

But Link is persistent. He uses the hand still in Rhett’s hair to guide his mouth back to his crotch. Rhett happily lets him slip his dick past his lips and moans around him, earning himself a sharp tug and a buck of Link’s hips. Low moans spilling from his throat, Link begins thrusting shallowly, holding the back of Rhett’s head and using his mouth to get off. 

Between the fingers digging into his skin and the wet heat of Rhett’s mouth, Link is hurtling towards completion fast. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath. Heat twists in his belly when he looks down and sees Rhett peering up at him, face flushed, lips stretched around him and shiny with spit and precum. If he were twenty years younger the sight alone would be enough to make him cum. But he needs more, _wants_ more, so he thrusts a little deeper, a little harder, enough to have Rhett moaning. 

“Rhett, _fuck_ , I’m so close,” Link groans. The hands around his thighs pull him closer, hold him tighter, and his cock bumps the back of Rhett’s throat. He doesn’t pull away, only swallows, and Link is almost there. He can feel it in his thighs, in his gut, in his balls, and he knows Rhett can tell he’s close. “Come on, come _on_ \--”

With another swallow and another hum, a well placed knuckle in just the right spot, Link’s hips jerk and he’s spilling down Rhett’s throat hot and fast. His fingers tighten involuntarily in Rhett’s hair as he holds on and rides the waves of pleasure, hunched over Rhett’s body as he shudders through his orgasm. When he’s finished, he groans and shoves at Rhett’s shoulder, urging him off. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Link mutters, and Rhett laughs. He sits back on his haunches and Link notices the wet on his beard and his mustache, the drops of cum he missed clinging to his red and plump bottom lip. Link’s dick twitches in weak interest, but ultimately can’t rally even with such a sight on its knees before him. He sighs and pets Rhett’s hair, catching his breath as he leans heavily. 

After a moment, Rhett bats his hand away and stands. His jeans are tented obscenely, his cock pressing against the zipper in a valiant effort to be released, and Link reaches for him, intent on finishing him off the same way he did for Link. Instead, Rhett bats his hands away again and shakes his head. 

“But--” 

Rhett silences him with a kiss, hand on his jaw tilting his head back just right and tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting himself. Rhett grins and smooths a thumb along Link’s flushed and sweaty cheek, pushes his glasses back up for him with his knuckle. Link gets a hand between them and cups Rhett through his pants, thumbs under the head firmly to make Rhett moan. He does and it’s Link’s turn to grin, thinking he’s finally got him.

But Rhett grabs Link’s wrist, pulling his hand away, not giving in. Link frowns. 

“Later,” Rhett says. Eyebrow raised, Link stares up at him curiously. “Save that for dessert.”

“Full course meal, huh?” Link jokes and Rhett laughs, head thrown back as he does. “Appetizer, entree, and dessert, what a date!” Rhett digs his fingers into Link’s sides, Link gasping and squirming away from the tickles. He sidesteps Rhett’s assault easily and almost trips over his jeans still down around his thighs

“Pull your pants up and come on. I’ve got a hot date to get ready for.” Rhett winks and turns to leave the room. Link yanks his clothes back into place enough to walk and follows close behind, pulse already racing again in anticipation of a date night with Rhett. 

“Okay but what about drinks? You said you were gonna _wine_ and dine me.”

Rhett laughs, loud and booming, and leads Link to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
